Final Answer
by Kuroshi Len
Summary: Kakashi yang tidak peka (atau kurang peka) dan Sakura yang was-was akan hubungan mereka berdua dan diri mereka sendiri. Ketika Kakashi memberikan pilihan, kira-kira apa jawaban Sakura?


A Naruto fanfic by Kuroshi Len. Karakter yang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Warning!**_ **AU, Non-canon, OOC (** _ **maybe**_ **),** _ **typo**_. Dan kekurangan lain yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata kepala pun mata batin Len.

.

.

= FINAL ANSWER =

Sakura berlari tergesa hingga _heels_ sepatu kremnya menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup berisik di sepanjang lobi ROOT Corp.―perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi. Dengan setumpuk _file_ kerja di tangan kiri dan kopi panas yang jadi minuman rutin tiap pagi di tangan kanan, serta tas yang mengalungi pundak kanannya, Sakura kepayahan dalam mempercepat langkahnya.

Dia tidak pernah terlambat. Kesianganpun jarang. Benar-benar contoh pegawai teladan. Tapi lain halnya dengan pagi ini.

Ini semua terjadi karena Sakura menemani Ino keluar―karaoke lalu minum-minum―semalam. Sahabatnya itu butuh pelampiasan karena tengah menghadapi masalah dengan kekasihnya, Shimura Sai.

Walau sekarang Sakura berkali-kali menggumamkan kalimat, "Awas saja kau, _pig_!" atau "Akan kupanggang kau nanti, _pig_!". Percayalah, itu tidak akan terjadi. Paling-paling Sakura hanya akan mengomeli Ino habis-habisan.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sakura berteriak pada siapa saja yang ada di dalam _lift_ yang hendak menutup itu. Langkahnya tidak melambat, justru dipercepat. Simpan helaan leganya nanti saja.

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil memasuki _lift_ yang penuh sesak itu. Beruntung kapasitas _lift_ tidak berubah menjadi _full_.

" _Arigatou_ ," kata Sakura pada orang di sampingnya. Penyelamatnya karena sudah mencegah pintu _lift_ tertutup.

"Bukan masalah, Nona Haruno. Kesiangan?"

Jantung Sakura rasanya berpindah ke perutnya. Suara familiar itu…

"Ah iya, Hatake- _buchou_." Sakura tersenyum kecut pada manajer bersurai perak yang membawahi departemen keuangan tempat dirinya bekerja.

Hatake Kakashi. Manajer departemen keuangan. Tinggi, tubuh atletis, wajah tampan dibingkai surai perak, _workaholic_ , suka tersenyum, dan jadi idaman banyak wanita di ROOT Corp. Ditambah sifat supelnya, wanita mana yang tak berpaling padanya?

Di dalam _lift_ , baik Sakura maupun Kakashi sama-sama diam penuh kecanggungan. Hanya ada bunyi desis _lift_ yang bergerak. Kemudian bunyi 'ting' yang khas itu memecah keheningan. Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Kakashi bersiap untuk keluar.

"A, aku duluan, Nona Haruno. Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kubereskan," pamitnya dengan senyum tipis yang sudah mampu membuat kaum hawa meleleh.

" _Ha'I_ ," balas Sakura lirih. Kemudian pintu _lift_ kembali tertutup.

.

.

Di jam makan siang seperti ini Sakura lebih suka makan sendirian di atap atau mencari tempat lain yang sepi. Tapi sialnya, siang ini Ino sudah menyeretnya ke kantin perusahaan. Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Menghabiskan jam istirahat makan siangnya ditemani Ino, Tenten, dan Shion―yang juga merupakan sahabat karibnya.

Tunggu, mereka kekurangan satu orang.

"Dimana Hinata?" alis Sakura naik satu. Baru ia sadari sosok gadis pemalu bersurai indigo itu tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Lho? Kau belum dengar beritanya?" Ino, menyahut seraya membenahi gaya Napoleon pada syalnya yang sewarna dengan matanya.

Sakura mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab, "Belum." Oh, ayolah. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang doyan bergosip dan _up-to-date_ dengan hal-hal seperti itu layaknya Ino atau Shion.

"Hinata tidak masuk. Alasannya sih, sakit. Tapi aku yakin dia sedang patah hati. Tidak, tidak. Lebih tepatnya _mood-_ nya tengah hancur, errr, bagaimana ya? Yah, seperti itulah," sahut Shion sembari melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kecil yang tidak pernah absen dibawanya.

Sakura sudah ingin bertanya lagi. Namun Tenten sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kekasih Hinata, Naruto―si jabrik durian itu, dipindah tugaskan ke Osaka―"

"EEHH? _NANDE_?"

"Jangan menyela dulu, Sakura!" ujar Tenten kesal. Sakura meringis dan membentuk tanda ' _peace_ ' dengan tangannya. Tenten kembali berbicara, "itu karena mereka berdua ketahuan pacaran oleh perusahaan."

Ah, sekarang semua terlihat dengan jelas di mata Sakura.

Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja memang melarang hubungan khusus antar karyawan. Peraturan yang konyol dan kaku memang. Layangkan protes kalian pada Uchiha Madara si CEO.

Dan jika ada karyawan yang ketahuan berpacaran, maka konsekuensinya salah satu dari mereka akan dipindahtugaskan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Pemidahan tugasnya langsung mengambil tempat yang jauh dan amat jauh. Bukan cuma seantero Jepang, tapi bisa dipindahkan sampai ke luar negeri.

Walau di jaman modern seperti sekarang ini komunikasi adalah hal yang mudah, tapi tetap saja, hubungan jarak jauh itu terasa… berat. Kemungkinan kandas di tengah jalan juga besar meski tak jarang ada pasangan yang sanggup melewati hubungan jarak jauh ini.

Mendengar penuturan Tenten tadi membuat Sakura masa bodoh dengan ketiga temannya yang berisik. Karena dia 'kan juga berpacaran dengan orang sekantor. Jadi sekarang gadis rambut permen kapas itu merasa khawatir.

* * *

Berkat berita dipindah-tugaskannya Naruto yang Sakura dengar kemarin, hari ini gadis itu kehilangan sedikit―atau cukup banyak―konsentrasinya. Bahkan Kakashi yang kali ini berbicara di depan para anggota departemen keuangan tidak digubrisnya. Ya Tuhan, Sakura. Kau baru saja mendustakan nikmat Tuhan.

"…karena departemen kita menduduki peringkat teratas dalam evaluasi departemen tahunan, maka malam ini aku mengundang kalian semua untuk berpesta."

Ucapan Kakashi langsung mendapat sorakan dari penghuni departemen keuangan. Selengkung kurva keatas tersungging di bibir Kakashi. Hingga mata kelabunya tertumbuk pada sosok Sakura yang bergeming di tempatnya.

"Nona Haruno, kau akan ikut pestanya bukan?" tanya Kakashi.

"…"

Yang ditanya diam saja. Pandangannya yang kosong tertuju ke lantai menunjukkan jika gadis itu tengah melamun. Dirinya tidak sadar jika kini ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang satu departemen.

"Nona Haruno?" panggil Kakashi.

"…―akh!" Sakura berjengit ketika Ino menyikut perutnya dengan keras. Tatapan protes bercampur tatapan tidak mengerti Sakura dibalas dengan kedikan dagu Ino ke arah Kakashi. _Mati aku_! Batin Sakura mencelos ketika menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. "Y-ya, Hatake- _buchou_?" ugh, tenggorokan Sakura terasa kering.

Kakashi tersenyum. Sekarang nikmat Tuhan yang satu ini tidak disia-siakan Sakura. "Kau akan ikut pesta malam ini, bukan?"

Sungguh, Sakura sama sekali tidak paham pesta apa yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi. Sedari tadi otaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam skenario 'Bagaimana Jika Nanti Hubunganku Ketahuan', menyebabkan fokusnya hilang sama sekali. Tapi, hei! Sakura tidak mungkin jujur 'kan?

Dengan kikuk akhirnya gadis itu berkata, " _Ha'i_."

.

.

Jadi setelah jawaban asal tanpa tahu kebenarannya tadi, sekarang Sakura telah terjebak di salah satu ruangan besar di restoran _sushi_ yang cukup terkenal. Bersama orang-orang satu departemen keuangan dan Hatake Kakashi.

Tapi Sakura tidak bergabung dalam kegilaan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang lain. Gadis musim semi yang biasanya begitu cerewet dan banyak tingkah itu sekarang lebih banyak diam. Hal ini membuat pria bersurai perak di sana konstan mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

.

.

"Sakura, tolong kau antar Kakashi pulang ya?" Yamato, salah satu ketua tim dalam departemen Sakura, mendatangi Sakura seraya memapah tubuh Kakashi yang sudah limbung karena banyak minum.

Sakura kaget. "Eh? Aku? Kenapa? Dan bukankah Hatake- _buchou_ membawa mobil sendiri? Aku 'kan belum bisa menyetir mobil, Ketua…"

"Ah, soal mobil Kakashi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti aku yang akan membawanya pulang. Untuk sekarang, tolong kau antarkan dia sampai apartemennya. Aku sudah memanggil taksi tadi."

"Ya… tapi… kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Ketua sendiri saja?"

"Aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan. Selain itu, rumahmu dan Kakashi juga searah bukan? Ayolah Sakura, kumohon bantu aku. Ya? Ya?" Yamato masih berusaha membujuk bawahannya itu.

Tentu saja, Yamato pasti tidak ingin ketinggalan pesta yang masih berlangsung ini. Tapi kondisi Kakashi sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Jadi sebelum hal-hal yang buruk terjadi, lebih baik Yamato memulangkan Kakashi. Terlebih selama pesta ini Sakura kelihatan tidak begitu menikmati pestanya.

Giok Sakura menyelidik kelabu Yamato dan sosok Kakashi yang sudah mabuk berat secara bergantian. Apa dirinya terlihat seperti orang yang punya pilihan sekarang?

"Baiklah. Akan kuantar dia pulang."

Karena jawaban itulah, sekarang Sakura berada di bangku belakang taksi bersama Kakashi. Sejak mereka masuk tidak ada obrolan yang berarti. Si sopir yang berada di belakang kemudi juga memilih berfokus pada jalanan ketimbang mengulik-ulik konsumennya.

"Che. Akting yang bagus Kakashi. Aku tahu kau tidak mabuk. Toleransimu terhadap alkohol itu tinggi." Sakura menoleh, dan mencibir Kakashi.

Yang dicibir tergelak pelan hingga bahunya terguncang. "Wah, aku tidak bisa lolos dari mata elangmu eh, Sakura."

Sakura mendecih pelan. "Jadi kenapa kau pura-pura mabuk Kakashi? Kupikir kau adalah pria yang doyan pesta dan perayaan-perayaan semacam itu."

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu karena sama-sama sibuk."

"Kita cukup sering bertemu di kantor."

"Oh, ayolah Sakura. Kau tahu maksudku."

Beda di kantor, beda di luar kantor. Di kantor orang-orang hanya mengenal Kakashi dan Sakura sebagai atasan dan bawahan yang bekerja dalam satu departemen. Tidak ada satu orang kantorpun yang mengetahui jika di luar kantor, kedua orang itu adalah pasangan kekasih.

Mendengar ucapan Kakashi tadi, Sakura terdiam. Memang, akhir-akhir ini intensitas pertemuan mereka berkurang drastis karena kesibukan yang semakin meningkat.

" _Ne_ , Kakashi?" panggil Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Hm?" Kakashi juga membalas tanpa menoleh. Keduanya sama-sama memandang ke luar jendela. Setengah asyik dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Jika… hubungan kita ketahuan oleh perusahaan bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana bagaimana? Kalau ketahuan ya sudah."

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Sakura sudah menoleh ke sampingnya, ke Kakashi. "Kenapa jawabanmu begitu santai?" tanya Sakura dengan emosi.

"Lalu kau mau yang bagaimana? Kalau hubungan kita ketahuan ya sudah. Habis perkara."

Darah Sakura mulai mendidih. "Dasar tidak peka! Kau yang manajer mana mungkin khawatir akan masalah seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau salah satu kita dipindahtugaskan? Aku tidak mau! Kalau salah satu dari kita dipindahtugaskan, pasti itu aku! Kau 'kan manajer, mana bisa mengerti posisiku yang hanya pegawai biasa?! Ugh! Dasar!" emosi Sakura meluap bebarengan dengan tangannya yang tanpa henti melayangkan pukulan pada Kakashi. Sekali-kali tasnya ikut membantu.

"He-hei, Sakura, tunggu dulu! Sakura, tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku!" Kakashi nampak kepayahan menghadapi Sakura di tempat sempit seperti ini.

Sementara sopir taksi di sana hanya melihat pertengkaran pasangan itu melalui kaca spion dan tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak mau!" tegas Sakura. "Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun darimu! Dasar Kakashi payah! Tidak peka!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Saku!"

"Tidak! Paman, tolong hentikan taksinya!"

"Hei! Sakura!"

Sopir taksi itu menuruti kemauan Sakura dan menepikan taksi yang dikemudikannya.

"Sakura!" Kakashi berusaha mencegah Sakura keluar tapi nihil. Sakura tetap keluar dari taksi dan mulai menapaki trotoar. "Tunggu sebentar, Paman," pesan Kakashi pada si sopir sebelum ikut keluar dan menyusul Sakura. "Sakura! Tunggu sebentar dan dengarkan aku!"

Sakura masih berjalan mengabaikan Kakashi. Suara hak di sepatunya terdengar menghentak mantap trotoar di bawahnya. "Tidak mau! Aku marah padamu, Kakashi!"

"Sakura! Ugh―" Tubuh Kakashi limbung. Perutnya terasa dikocok dan diremas-remas, membuat tangannya otomatis mencengkram perutnya yang semakin melilit.

Sakura semakin menjauh dan Kakashi malah jatuh terduduk di pinggir jalan. Rasa mual di perutnya semakin menjadi. Dan ketika mengetahui sesuatu akan keluar dari perutnya, Kakashi buru-buru mengambil kantong plastik dari dalam mantelnya baru memuntahkan isi perutnya di sana.

Untuk sekarang, ia harus merelakan Sakura pergi. Keadaan perutnya jauh lebih darurat sekarang. Dalam hati Kakashi berjanji tidak akan banyak minum lagi.

* * *

Esoknya, Kakashi dan Sakura kembali masuk ke kantor seperti biasa. Tapi tentu dengan aura-aura tidak mengenakkan yang terus memancar keluar dari diri Sakura. Sudah jelas Sakura masih sangat kesal pada Kakashi. Dan tentu, Sakura tidak mau minta maaf atas kejadian semalam.

Kakashi sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal kemarin malam. Pertama, ia tidak peka membaca situasi. Kedua, Kakashi tidak mengejar Sakura―salahkan perutnya yang tiba-tiba bermasalah. Padahal di saat-saat seperti itu, perempuan ingin si laki-laki mengejar dan berusaha membuat mereka tinggal. Dan ketiga, Kakashi tidak menghubungi Sakura setelahnya hingga pagi ini.

Selamat, Kakashi. Kerja bagus.

Di meja kerjanya, ponsel Sakura bergetar berkali-kali. Tapi gadis bersurai merah jambu itu tidak ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya. Tidak usah ditanya siapa yang gencar menelepon itu. Sudah pasti Kakashi. Dan tidak usah ditanya kenapa Sakura tidak mau menjawab.

Sedangkan di ruang kerjanya, Kakashi sudah menyerah. _Ini gawat_. Kemudian dengan cepat Kakashi mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat dan mengirimnya pada Sakura. Berharap pesan itu akan dibaca. Dalam hati, Kakashi berdoa.

Dan ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi, Sakura hanya meliriknya sekilas. Bukan telepon, melainkan sebuah pesan singkat. Dengan agak malas Sakura membaca pesan singkat itu.

 _'Temui aku di atap setelah aku rapat nanti siang. Kumohon datanglah. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan'_

.

.

Walau ogah-ogahan, pada akhirnya Sakura datang juga ke atap. Tapi tentu masih dengan muka jutek seperti tadi pagi. Begitu Sakura membuka pintu, ia bisa melihat sosok tinggi bersurai perak itu berdiri di tepi kanan atap agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan membelakanginya.

Tanpa keraguan, Sakura mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Langkahnya cepat seperti nafasnya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari? Apa kau sudah menyadari kesalahan-kesalahanmu kemarin hah?!" telunjuk Sakura mengarah tepat ke hidung Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendapat serangan mendadak seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. "Tu-tunggu Sakura, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Kakashi dengan bodohnya.

Alis Sakura bertaut, dahinya mengernyit tajam. "Kau bertanya kenapa? Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhku datang kemari HAH?!"

"Y-ya… mak-maksudku jangan dekat-dekat seperti ini. Akan jadi gawat jika ada orang lain yang memergoki kita. Lebih baik kau menjauh, ke sudut sebelah sana."

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan bicara?!"

"Ini!" Kakashi dengan cepat menyambar ponsel di saku kemejanya. "Kita bicara lewat telepon saja. Sekarang, menyingkirlah ke sudut sana. Hush, hush, hush…" Kakashi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya layaknya ia mengusir anak ayam.

Kau ini benar-benar Kakashi. Setelah apa yang kau perbuat semalam, kau masih bisa berperilaku seperti itu pada kekasihmu yang marah? Jangan salahkan Sakura jika statusmu kembali melajang.

Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menuruti Kakashi. Ia pergi ke sudut yang tadi ditunjuk Kakashi. Begitu ponselnya bergetar, Sakura mengangkatnya.

"Kau! Ingin bicara apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ketusnya.

" _Ya ampun ketusnya. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan semalam?_ "

"Jangan mulai Kakashi."

" _Hahahaha, oke. Oke._ "

"Jadi, kau ingin bicara apa?"

"Ini soal hubungan kita. Katamu kau tidak ingin dipindahtugaskan jika hubungan kita ketahuan oleh kantor…"

" _Tentu saja. Lalu?"_

Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tingkah Sakura. "Kalau begitu kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Bukankah begitu?"

" _Maksudmu?_ "

"Ayo menikah."

" _Hah?_ " Sakura _cengo_ di tempat.

"Ayo menikah atau salah satu dari kita dipindahtugaskan. Kau plih yang mana?"

Di sudutnya, mulut Sakura menganga lebar. Barusan, Kakashi mengajaknya menikah bukan? "Kau ini bicara apa, Tuan Hatake? Kau baru saja melamarku? Kenapa? Apa karena aku masih marah padamu atas kejadian semalam?" balas Sakura nyinyir.

"Siapa bilang aku melamarmu karena kau marah?"

"Barusan itu…"

Kakashi mengambil nafas sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku akan melamarmu kemarin malam. Aku berpura-pura mabuk agar bisa diantar pulang olehmu. Lalu aku akan membawamu makan malam. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya 'kan? Tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi kau sudah marah-marah dan meninggalkanku yang _hangover_ di tepian jalan."

Muka Sakura memerah. "Habisnya kau tidak peka!"

"Itu memang kusengaja. Membuatmu kesal."

"…"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Sakura?"

"Heeee? Kau serius?" mata Sakura membulat.

" _Tsk! Tentu saja serius._ "

"Itu…"

" _Ah maaf, aku ada panggilan mendadak. Kau jawab nanti saat pulang, oke?_ "

"Kakashi?"

"…"

"Hei, Kakashi!"

"…"

"Hei! Jawab aku!" lalu Sakura menoleh ke tempat Kakashi tadi dan mendapati sosok surai perak itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Jadi yang tadi itu… Kakashi benar-benar melamarnya? Rasa tidak percaya memang masih menyelimuti Sakura. Tapi satu rasa senang yang begitu membuncah juga membanjirinya. Sakura tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Sakura ingin memberikan jawabannya sekarang juga!

Sakura kemudian menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan berhati-hati. Begitu tiba di lorong, manik matanya mencari-cari sosok Kakashi di antara lalu-lalang para pegawai kantor yang ramai. _Itu dia_! Sakura bisa menemukan sosok Kakashi tengah berjalan memunggunginya dan semakin menjauh.

Sakura tahu ini gila. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi!

"A-aku… AKU PILIH MENIKAH SAJA!"

Dan ketika mendapat tatapan aneh dari pegawai lainnya, Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya dan berlari. Tidak tahu ke mana, yang pasti Sakura ingin enyah dari tempat itu secepatnya.

.

.

Kakashi sedikit melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. Entah kenapa hanya menghadapi satu gadis bisa membuatnya kepayahan seperti ini. Belum habis rasa lelah Kakashi, dirinya dikejutkan oleh sebuah seruan.

"…AKU PILIH MENIKAH SAJA!"

"Uhuk!" Kakashi terbatuk mendengar seruan lantang tadi. Namun begitu Kakashi menoleh ke belakang, ia tidak mendapati kepala merah jambu itu lagi. "Hah, dasar…" Kakashi tersenyum tipis dan kembali melenggang pergi.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Sebenernya ini fanfiksi rencananya mau jadi fanfiksi debut saya di FFN, karena seekor ulat bulu terus maksa saya buat bikin fanfiksi pake _chara_ 2D. Tapi karena _mood_ hilang di tengah jalan, fanfiksi ini teronggok di tumpukan _file_. Dan sekarang, ketika gejala WB mulai menyerang malah bisa dilanjut, eheh. Gejala WB mau muncul malah gencar apdet -_-

Ceritanya secara garis besar saya ambil dari salah satu _shoujo-manga_ yang 'dilempar' ke saya sama salah satu sohib yang udah kayak _oneechan_ saya. Tapi meski gitu, saya juga lakuin perombakan sana-sini. Akhir kata, _mind to RnR_?


End file.
